La llamada
by mcr77
Summary: Esa llamada había cambiado su destino...-¿aló? –...-Hola, soy yo –lo reconoció de inmediato –escucha voy a llegar tarde esta noche así que no me esperes –dijo... [Vongola 10ma generación x 96, 95, 86, 87, M, Ipin, OC]


Hola, XD aki trayendoles una historia random, se podría considerar una pareja misteriosa hetero, porque... ammm puede ser cualquiera de nuestros Vongola, con cualquiera de las chicas o hasta con un OC femenino...

advertencia de Tragedia asi q no galletas d animalitos ni tostadas milpareal...

* * *

**La llamada**

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, su mirada viajaba entre el reloj de pared y el teléfono móvil que descansaba en la mesita de té de caoba. Suspiró sonoramente, era la reunión mensual con los miembros de la famiglia, por eso no la había llamado aún, trató de convencerse.

De repente el timbre del celular la sacó de su trance, se apresuró a contestar

-¿aló? –

-Hola, soy yo –lo reconoció de inmediato –escucha voy a llegar tarde esta noche así que no me esperes –dijo apresurado

El ruido del otro lado de la bocina a penas y le permitía entender sus palabras

-¿dónde estás? –le interrogó pues no era normal

-¿qué?... ¿qué dices? –respondió en la lejanía,

-¿aló? –

-No te escucho, creo que se me acaba la batería –dijo el –si puedes oírme vamos a un lugar cercano ¿de acuerdo? Me tengo que ir –

Y así como así terminó su llamada, se quedó sentada en el sofá, su mirada viajo hasta el ventanal donde se dibujaban las estrellas, instintivamente llevó su mano izquierda hasta su redondeado vientre, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacia que destellará un par de brillos de la argolla de matrimonio que la mujer portaba.

0*0*0*0*0

_20 minutos antes…_

Se puso de pie y exhalo relajándose, por fin había terminado, era solo una formalidad despedirse de mano de todos sus colegas de la décima generación, pero no importaba, ya era tarde, tenía que llamarla, debía de estar esperándolo aún despierta.

Sin embargo una explosión les sorprendió, debían de tener agallas pensó, pues solo alguien los suficientemente fuerte o estúpido atacaría a los miembros de la famiglia ahí reunidos en su territorio.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando él y sus amigos ya habían sometido a la mayoría de los enemigos, sin embargo pudo ver como uno de ellos lanzaba una granada, una que le dio mala espina.

El estallido los tomó desprevenidos, él terminó estrellándose contra una de las paredes, tosió y trató de recuperar el aliento, estaba aturdido, pero a pesar de eso se puso de pie, no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo al contemplar a sus camaradas en el suelo un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, se acercó a ellos y descubrió que solo estaban inconscientes, muy pronto se recuperarían.

Alzó su mirada al escuchar el sonido de alguien cortar cartucho, se encontró con el mismo enemigo que había lanzado la maldita granada, el sujeto le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante mientras le apuntaba

-solo tú y yo Vongola, ¿podrás conmigo? –le retó antes de salir corriendo del lugar

Sacó su teléfono celular antes de empezar a correr tras el enemigo.

0x0x0x0x0

Debió dejarlo ir, debió de pensar que había alguien esperándolo… pero la llamó:

-Cariño, lo siento, solo quiero decirte que no tienes de qué preocuparte, voy a llegar no te quedes despierta a esperarme –

No pudo escuchar bien su voz, sabía que estaría preocupada, que se molestaría.

-no te escucho, se me acaba a batería, vamos a un lugar cercano, me tengo que ir –terminó la llamada

A ese paso llegaría al amanecer, sin contar todo el papeleo, lo mejor era haberle pedido que descansara y le esperara despierta, por la mañana le compraría un ramo de flores y unos chocolates para compensar su ausencia.

Se detuvo en un callejón sin salida, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se notó cuando llegó al callejón sin salida, cuando volvió a la realidad era demasiado tarde, pero eso no le impidió luchar ferozmente como un digno Vongola…

0*0*0*0*0

La mujer a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, negaba con la cabeza, mientras incesantes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de sus labios escapaban dolorosos gemidos.

Observaba desde uno de los costados la escena, como era que sus amigos trataban de darle algún consuelo, pero sabía que en la mente de su esposa solo se repetían las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

_-vamos a un lugar cercano, me tengo que ir… -_

Esa llamada había cambiado su destino, debió de pensar que alguien le esperaba…

Sus camaradas cargaron el féretro desde el altar de la iglesia hasta la salida,

-Pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no había marcha atrás -Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla y dio media vuelta para por fin desaparecer…

* * *

Como ya notaron no dije de quien se trataba, originalmente cruzó por mi mente un HayatoxHaru, pero dije espera puede ser un TsunaxChrome o un MukuroxMM (si, la pelirroja tiene corazon -3-) o un TakeshixKyoko, hasta un LamboxIpin (algo probable) o tal vez un HibarixOC

Pero amm quise dejarlo en el misterio, xq xD pueden elegir al par q más les guste para hacerlo trágico...

ah bueno esto se m ocurrió escuchando una cancioncilla de hace muchos años... ni tanto xD q no diré ni de quien es o su nombre, pero está implícita en el escrito, se trataba de una cancion de infidelidad pero q se convirtió en una tragedia romántica

y ese fue el resultado, espero q les haya gustado... o q los haya hecho llorar... no sé

de cualquier forma ando trabajando en mis ideas random, mis capis pendientes y lo q debo...

no estoy morida ando de parranda (?)

Marie Clarie Rose off~


End file.
